Eldin
"Does he uh, does he do this a lot?" Eldin is a Elf turned Treant Cleric, who later became a druid during his travels with the Slayers of Darkness. Biography Before travelling Phandelver, Eldin was the leader of a deviate cult based in northern Phandelver. Lost Mine of Phandelver Eventually, Eldin was contacted by Gundren Rockseeker, and hired on as a caravan guard, as Eldin was powerful enough to guard the caravan, and was bored enough to work for scale. Meeting with Johnny, the two would fight against the Cragmaw goblins in their hideout, assisting Yeemik with his mutiny against Chief Klarg. In an effort to win back some of the stolen supplies, Eldin entered a scrotum measuring contest with the new chief, but was put to shame, as he was found to be impotent. Later, Eldin and Johnny would begin to fight, and Eldin, using his nature magic, commanded his rat companion at the time, Margibelle to enter Johnny's posterior, whicg would result in the rat's death. Eldin would soon after befriend a new rat, Ketch. During his travels, Eldin got word that there was a bounty on the self imposed bandit king of Phandelver, Antonidas "The Killer" Biee. Eldin and Johnny were heavily wounded in their fight, but would later be saved by Anzu, who later smoked Chomalucha with Eldin. Eventually, Eldin and Johnny would enter Tressendar Manor, in an attempt to kill or arrest Glasstaff. Eldin would fall to some bandits, and be evacuated by Sildar Hallwinter. After Johnny returned to Stonehill Inn, Eldin was on death's door, as his injuries were too great for Anzu to heal alone. Anzu, not wanting to lose his new smoking friend, told Johnny to "do what paladins do best", to which Johnny decided to just kill Eldin. After half a minute of blankly staring, Anzu made the decision to reincarnate Eldin into a more powerful body, growing a small treant and infusing it with Eldin's soul. After helping Johnny rid himself of his nightmares, Anzu met with Eldin, telling him of an omen he believed to be related to the Branch Eldinian. Eldin traveled to the headquarters of the church. When there, he was informed that the rite of succession should take place, as Eldin was seldom there. While in a group intercourse session, Gelbour, the son of a deceased cultist, attempted to kill Eldin as revenge for his father's accidental death. Before Gelbour could kill him, however, guardsman Kevin stepped in and killed Gelbour, leading to Eldin naming him as new leader of the Branch Eldinian. Afterwards, Eldin and Johnny would travel to Cragmaw castle to end the reign of King Grol. Using disguises they obtained from Tressendar Manor, Johnny and Eldin were able to skip the fighting, and peacefully make their way to Grol, and Johnny was able to persuade Grol to join them in their fight against the Black Spider. In their final confrontation with Nezznar, Eldin would temporarily flee the fight to recieve aid from Grol, leaving Johnny to duel the Drow one on one, and as Johnny was being beaten, Eldin returned, and with all three working together, the Black Spider was defeated, once and for all. Personality Eldin was less socialable than Johnny, butting heads with the paladin, and finding Anzu and Nightingale annoying and untrustworthy. However, Eldin was shown to have a soft spot, particularly for Guardsman Kevin, whom Eldin would share many romantic encounters with. Abilities & Equipment All his life, Eldin was raised studying clerical magics, and as a nature domain cleric, would also receive some druidic teachings. After his death and reincarnation, Eldin would lose his holy magic, but could still use his nature magic, and would begin to excel in the teachings of the circle. Eldin also had command over animals, and partnered with a small rat named Ketch. In his treant form, Eldin was considerably stronger that he was as an elf, and frequently would grow stronger. Appearance As an elf, Eldin stood at around average height. As he was rather old, his hair was a light gray, and his beard unkempt. Once he became a treant, he grew considerably taller, and had Chomalucha leaves growing along his branches. Over time, a home was carved out for Ketch inside Eldin's trunk.